A Change of Events
by The Lovely Emma Swan
Summary: The story follows the whole gang on their journey to find Henry when they end up in the enchanted forest instead of in the Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

**Hello fellow Oncer's this is my first fanfic so be nice. I have loved OUAT since the beginning. I have also had this idea in my head for about a year and just got up the courage to present it to the public. The story will start on the Jolly Roger after the events of the season 3 finally. So here we go. I hope all the readers enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**~The Lovely Emma Swan~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

"Hook is this Neverland?" Emma asked as the Jolly Roger emerged from the portal. "No Swan this isn't," Hook said with a saddened look in his eyes looking at the land on the horizon, "I'm sorry but something went wrong".

"What no! That can't be, that was our one hope in finding Henry. Shit! What are we going to."

Emma screamed her voice hitching as she choked back a sob. "Well, where are we then." Regina added in coming from below deck hearing the screaming. Hook looked at the two mothers before him knowing that he couldn't do anything to help them past the point of transportation on his ship.

"Your home" Hook after a few moments of letting the Swan collect her self from the almost breakdown. "What!" The three members of the charming family said in unison with Emma just noticing her parents standing behind her wondering if they saw her little anger filled moment. "Well that's a turn of events" Rumpelstiltskin said feeling left out of the group meeting.

"Quite imp!" yelled Charming not wanting to hear anymore of 'stiltskins little comments. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't raise your voice at me because I might not tell you what I know." Rumple said slightly resorting his old dialect from before the curse. "Are you asking us to make another deal with you?" Emma added wanting more control over the situation. "Not entirely. All I ask is reassurance" Rumple answered.

"Reassurance?" Snow questioned confused at what the imp was asking of her family. " If you would let me finish you wouldn't have any questions dearie. As I was saying I want reassurance from your little family. That my you could call her my assistant or even colleague is safe from her." Rumple finished pointing to Regina across the deck. "Me! What did I do to" Regina stated baffled at what Rumpelstiltskin was accusing her of. "She doesn't let's just say like you very much and her anger could be dangerous to us all. So do I have a _promise _from all of you. No deal that is my promise." Rumple asked of the four very important people in front of him and that blasted pirate of doing hell knows what on this godforsaken ship. "Yes" replied the entire ship including Hook to most of their suprise.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. This was just the intro the later chapters will be much longer don't forget to review so I know what you think because I love that stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and those who followed:**

** HarrylovesGinny09**

**IceTear1**

** QuillAnnie**

**The first followers YAY! Thank you so much your reviews and follows made me post chapter 2 today so here we go!**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Once Upon A Time or their characters I just love writing about them.**

Chapter 2

"Gold, we've been been walking for hours are we even close to where this lady lives." Emma whined as they continued to walk through the forest.

"I thought you would do anything to find you son. I assumed that walking through the forest would fall under the category of anything. Wouldn't you agree Miss Swan?" Rumple said clearly annoyed by the princesses persistent questions.

"Ugh, but it feels like we are walking in circles. What do you think Mary Margaret?" Emma said trying to find someone to agree with her against Gold. "What is going on, it does seem as though we've been walking in this small patch of forest all day." Snow says agreeing with her daughter about the peculiar happenings of the day. "This part of the forest is enchanted to make you feel as though you are lost until you eventually starve or go mad." Rumple said as if it was as normal as the Charmings having hot chocolate with cinnamon. They all walked in silence worried if they would be able to make it out of this forest let alone find this mystery woman Gold keeps saying will help them.

"Does she actually live here or is this another one of your tricks crocodile." Hook chimed in questioning his choice to trust this worthless excuse for a man. "Of course she does she just likes her privacy as do many people." Gold trying to brush off anything Hook says. The group continued to walk through the forest following Gold.

After About another hour of walking someone cut the silence,"We should set up camp it has been a long day for all of us" Charming said trying to keep the group from giving up and to make sure his daughter doesn't fall behind the rest of the group.

_~OUAT~_

"Hey Mare, do you think we will find who ever Gold is taking us to" Emma asked while pushing her food around that they had scavenged minutes before. "Yes I don't think Gold would lead us on a wild goose chase. He did choose to help us after all. What do you think Charming?" Snow answered trying to bring her husband into the conversation knowing how much he wants to spend time with their daughter.

"The imp may sometimes have alternative motives but right now his goals are the same as ours. Finding Henry." Charming said trying to reassure his daughter. "Emma you haven't even touched your food. You know you must eat 'stiltskin says we may be walking all day tomorrow too. You know you need your ener-" Charming said but was cut off by his daughter.

"I know, I know I just can't eat thinking that Henry might not be safe right now. I just I need some space I won't go far I just need to go for a walk." Emma put down her plate and began to walk away ignoring her parents voices telling her to come back.

_~OUAT~_

Killian had walked away from the group about any hour ago making sure he could still see the light from the fire to make sure he didn't get lost in this wretched forest. Killian was glad for this moment by himself eating his food. Until he noticed her. Emma Swan. He saw her walking in particular direction. She didn't even notice he was standing there until he spoke. "Swan, annoyed with the group too I see."

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there I was just taking a walk I'm just going to go." Emma said shyly not feeling like her self after all that has happened. "No need to apologize," he said in a friendly tone trying not to scare her off, "Are you hungry I have more than enough food for my self", he said offering her a large portion of his meal.

"Uh, actually yeah I told my parents that I wasn't hungry but now walking around again I am, thanks" she said taking the offering from the pirate. They sat there in a comfortable silence neither wanting to leave this calm almost blissful moment.

Until Emma heard her father calling for her. She got up without much hesitation, but before she was out of his view she stopped and looked at him and said, "Thanks," doubting this being the right choice, "Killian." After that she walked off leaving the pirate to his own thoughts.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter two. Next chapter should be up in a few days. We will finally meet this mystery woman. DUN DUN DUN. Please Review it lets me know which direction this roller coaster will go and if you are enjoying yourselves **

** ~The Lovely Emma Swan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my fabulous reader here is chapter 3 it is slightly longer the other chapters. The chapters will gradually get longer as the story progresses. And a shout out to QuillAnnie who I am now working with on this story she is just fabulous. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. Also the name of the mystery girl is not mine but her personality is all me.**

Chapter 3

"We are here" Rumple said proud of himself for navigating the forest they were currently in. "This is it. It looks like the same patch we have been walking in for the last two days Gold." Emma said just wanting to get out of the forest and to her son. "I can sense her magic she is very close" Gold said looking around for the girl.

The group begins to look around for any signs of any existence of life ever in this forest. When there is a suddenly a hooded figure standing before them only a few feet away from Rumple. The figure isn't that large are frightening but it does have an odd sense about it.

The whole group except for Gold is weary of the being. Gold just walks closer and closer until he is just inches away from it. Gold then smiled, a smile that he used much more when he was just the Dark One, not someones love, a father, and a pawnbroker.

"Well, hello dearie long time no see. What how long has it been?" Rumple said breaking the silence that had captured them all. The figure did not respond and no one could see its face through the shadows and through the hood it was wearing. "Well dearie if your not going to talk at least lead us to your hut so we can eat and rest a little bit." Rumple said knowing that the figure would help them.

Again the figure did not respond it just tuned around and began walking. "Is that her Gold?" Snow said unsure about following this hooded figure through the forest. "Yes it is, I guess she doesn't trust all of you yet.

~OUAT~

The group walked for about two minutes until they reached a rather large hut. It looked more like a large house than a hut thought Emma but she didn't say anything about worried she would sound stupid in front of this powerful being.

Just before they walked into the hut the figure approached Rumple whispering something to him even Emma couldn't hear even though she was standing next to both of them.

After the figure and Rumple's exchange of words Rumple approached Regina and Hook. "She doesn't want either of you two go in there only the Charmings and myself." explained Rumple as he escorted them to a clearing just outside of the hut. "Are you serious Gold if she is helping us find my son I want to be in there." Regina said while trying to push her way past Rumple.

Whereas, Hook had no objections to not being part of this meeting. Regina finally agreed to being outside during the meeting between the figure and the Charmings if it meant getting Henry faster. "So Hook what do you think they are doing in there." Regina said worrying about what is going on in there and hoping speaking with the pirate will distract her at least for a little while.

"I really don't care what is going on in there lovie, I wasn't going to contribute much anyway." Hook replied. After Hook's comment neither spoke for quit a long time.

_~OUAT~_

"So are you going to reveal yourself yet dearie." Rumple said to the figure who was standing away from the group keeping her distance. "Are you serious Stilks you brought him here and I thought you said you were done with me when you cast your dark curse." said the girl who was still wearing her hood so now one could see her face.

"Well dearie things have change and I believe you could help us find a boy." Rumple replied. Keeping his all to calm demeanor. "What boy?" said the figure who chose to ignore Rumple's request about revealing herself. "My son. He's my son he was taken to Neverland and we need your help getting there." Emma said wanting to be part of the exchange between the two.

"Fine I will help them Stilks, but my only request is that I follow you all the way to Neverland and I make sure the boy gets home safely." Replied the figure still not revealing herself. "You want to help us even in Neverland. Why?" said David troubled by the willingness of the mystery figure standing before him.

"I don't that boy growing up with out his family like myself. It is a cruel fate that I want to child to have to live through." stated the figure who began to walk closer and closer to Snow who had a very troubled look on her face.

"What is wrong Snow it looks like something is troubling you?" said the figure only feet away from the royal. "How do you know my name?" said Snow who began to put the pieces together. "Wow, Snow I'm crushed I thought you would remember me. We were very close friends." said the girl with a hand to her chest resembling something Rumple would do while speaking to someone he was making a deal with.

"Azcadelia?" said Snow who rose from where she was sitting.

"Hello old friend." said Azcadelia dropping her hood revealing nothing more than a child no older than fourteen. Then the two exchanged a tight embrace. Shocking Emma and David neither of who knew who this Azcadelia was.

**A/N: Hey hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know what you thinking who the hell is Azcadelia. Well she has a past with not just Snow but also Hook and Regina. How does Snow know Az? Stay tuned in to find out.**

**Remember please review it helps me know if your enjoying it or not. And thanks again to QuillAnnie for helping me decide where to take this story.**

**~The Lovely Emma Swan**

**And ~The Lovely Emma Swan is a fantastic partner you should really follow her she has amzing ideas thanks again! ~QuillAnnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers here we have it chapter 4 this chapter got away from me it became much longer than I was planning. We get to see how Az knows Snow. YAY! I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the help QuillAnnie. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also do not own Azcadelia's name her name is from a syfy movie called Tin Man but her personality is all me.**

Chapter 4

"Snow you know her" Charming said looking at Azcadelia who has just finished hugging his wife. "Yes, I have know Az since I was a child." Snow said with a grin spreading from ear to ear on her face. "Don't worry Charming. We can trust Az, she's an old friend." Snow said making sure her husband understood how much she trusted Azcadelia.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little hostile. I just have a history with Kil- Hook and I haven't been Regina's biggest fan ever since I found out what she did to Snow." Az finished trying to cover up her little mishap with Hook's name. "How do you know Mare?" Emma asked wondering how her mother knew this all powerful being. "Who's Mare?" Az answered with a puzzled look beginning to form on her face.

"Oh do you mean Snow" Emma began nodding embarrassed for forgetting to use her mothers name from before the curse, "Oh I forgot, all of your names changed when the Dark Curse was cast. Your mother and I go way back. Emma is it.?" Azcadelia finished catching her mistake. "Az how did you know she was my daughter and how did you know her name?" Snow asked bewildered at her friend knowing so much about her family.

"Snow one I'm over three-hundred years old and two I used to work for Rumplestiltskin. I know a lot more than you think I do. Are any of you hungry I completely forgot about my manners after all this." Az said gesturing around as she exited the room to fetch food for the group. "Wait Snow is she the one who-" Charming began but was cut off by his loving wife.

"Yes Charming she is," Seeing Emma's completely confused face she continued, "Let me explain. Actually the story begins when I was pretty young so I'll let Az tell you." Snow finished to see Az returning with a trey of food. "What are we letting Az do now." Az said setting down the trey of food. "Your going to tell our little story." Snow said looking at her lost long friend. "Oh okay I will, but before I forget Stilks can you bring some of this food to the pirate and the witch so they don't interrupt us," Az said handing a separate trey to her old colleague,

"Thanks. So to begin I have to tell you a little about my self to make this a lot less confusing. First I'm a lot older than I look I'm over three-hundred years old. I lost track after about a hundred and fifty. I can't age until my curse is broken but I won't get into that. That's a story for another day. Also I worked for Rumplestiltskin so of course I have worked alongside Regina. But don't fret I think she is as big a bitch as you all believe her to be. Now the real story can begin. It all began forty-five years ago if you include the curse seventeen if you don't."

_~FORTY-FIVE YEARS AGO~_

A twelve year old Snow began to walk to the room her new step-mother spent most of her time in. She was told by her father to fetch his new wife so they may speak as a family. Snow got closer and closer to the room when she began to notice bright lights coming from the direction of the room. A worried Snow walked slower afraid of what she might see when she entered the room...

_What are those peculiar lights._

_ Could they be... _

_ No_

_ But it was a possibility she had heard rumors about her step-mother's mother. _

_ But those were only rumors_

_ Right?_

_ Was it...Magic?_

_ No Regina was to good to use magic wasn't she?_

_ Maybe it wasn't Regina using the magic_

_ What if Regina was in trouble_

_ No because she would hear a commotion coming from the room_

Then the lights stopped and it brought Snow from her train of thought. When the door opened a very disheveled Snow assumed she would see her step-mother walk out. To her surprise a child walked out. A girl no more than a year or two older than her approached.

The girl was much taller than Snow even though their ages were very close. The girl had dark hair not unlike her own, but her skin was a drastic comparison from herself with her complexion being all most as fair as her name. The girl however looked as though she used to be well, white as _snow, _but was much tanner at the moment looking as though she lived like a beast in the woods.

"What are you doing here? No one is supposed to be in this wing of the castle right now." the girl said looking around for the reason she was here or who she was with. "My father sent me here to retrieve my step-mother" said a frightened Snow.

"So you're Princess Snow White. Well I'm Azcadelia. I'm working with Regina right now so I'll tell you came by." said Azcadelia as she escorted snow down the hall "How do you know her?" Snow said wondering what her step-mother had to do with this child.

"Well I'm not actually working with her my uh... my mentor, yes my mentor! Is working with her I'm just tagging along. I will tell Regina to find you as soon as she is finished. Good bye Snow White it was nice speaking with you." Azcadelia finished as she quickly escorted Snow to the end of the hall waving her off as she went through the door leading to the rest of the summer palace.

_~PRESENT TIME~_

"That's it I thought you said you two were very close friends. It seems like you were afraid of her." Emma finally cut in looking to her mother for answers. "Emma that's just how we met and truthfully Az you did frighten me back then" Snow said nudging her friend while laughing at her friends face trying to seem hurt. "So there is more?" Emma said looking more confused than ever.

"Yes much more and this time I can tell it because I remember much more clearly. We pick up five years later I was about seventeen and Regina had just sent the Huntsman after me and-" Snow was then cut off by her daughter. "Wait the Huntsman you mean Graham." Emma said gaining a sadden look in her eyes as she remembered the man who died in her arms.

"Yes, he was a good man in a bad situation and he chose to save my life even though he knew he would be punished. From that moment on I was on the run from Regina."

_~FORTY YEARS AGO~_

Snow had been in the woods by her self for over two days. All she knew was that her step-mother had tried to kill her, she was in the woods by herself, and that she was probably going to starve. Snow seeing the sun set began to prepare a place for herself to sleep. After rummaging together some leaves and starting something of a fire from what her father had taught her on the few hunting trips she was allowed to attend. She sat down pleased. "Well it's not a palace but it will have to do" Snow said to herself.

She sat there by herself for a few minutes before she heard a rustling in front of her. "Who's there," the rustling continued, "I-I have a weapon." Snow said quickly loosing her bravado. "What's your weapon princess, some leaves?" said a girl who was very familiar. "Who are you and how do you know I'm a princess." said Snow worried for her safety.

"Well first off I would not recommend announcing your statues to just anyone there are some pretty bad people in these woods and second my name is Azcadelia but you may call me Az most do." Az said walking slowly to the girl on the ground. "Wait did you say Azcadelia. You worked with my step-mother. My step-mother who just tried to have me killed." Snow said just realizing for the first time how twisted her life had become. "Snow wow, you have grown up haven't you. And I told you before. I doubt you remember though I was just tagging along I sometimes work for Rumplestiltskin and he was meeting her so I was forced to tag along. Here let me help you" Az said offering her hand out to the crying princess.

"Why are you helping me?" Snow asked questioning taking the offer. "I think your a good kid Snow" Az said smiling at snow helping her up. "Kid? I'm older than you. Wait! Weren't you older than me the last time we met?" Snow said brushing herself off. "I've had a curse on me for a very long time so I don't age. Technically I'm older than your great-grandmother. Wow I'm old." Az said using a stick to mess with the fire. "So how are you going to help me?" Snow said her mind wondering.

"Snow do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" Az said reaching behind her back. "No it's not proper for a princess to use weapons." Snow said worrying at what her _real_ mother would think of this. "Good we will start there. And for the being proper thing." Az said looking over her shoulder, "I guess you might have to become a bandit then."Az finished smiling.

_~PRESENT TIME~_

"So that's how you became a bad-ass" Emma said laughing at her mother's reaction to being called a bad-ass. "Yes I guess it is." Snow said joining her daughter in laughter. Soon Charming and Az joined the fun. The room was filled with the noise of pure happiness. All four of them enjoying the moment forgetting about the reasons for their sorrow for a few peaceful second. They stayed like that for much longer than they intended to sharing stories and enjoying each others company. For now...

**A/N Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review so I know if you did enjoy. Next chapter we see how the gang is getting to Neverland to save Henry. Until then Dearies...**

**~The Lovely Emma Swan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello again. Here is Chapter 5 YA! I Hope you enjoy. Thanks as always to QuillAnnie for help with the story. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also do not own Azcadelia's name her name comes form a SyFy movie called Tin Man but her personality is all me.**

Chapter 5

After all the laughs and stories. The group stops, because of the noise of the front door to the cottage opening signaling Rumple was returning from the the task Az had given him. The group saw him return with with two people in tow. "It began to rain and I would rather not be in close quarters with two sick people." Rumple said.

Quickly Snow turned to Az knowing her discomfort around these people to see her with her hood already on standing in the corner of the large room. Az then approached Rumple whispering to him and then left the room to not return again that night. "What did she say while we were outside." Regina said angry she was not allowed in there during the meeting.

"Not much." Emma answered simply remembering back the moment the four just had. "She just told me this room should be sufficient for sleeping tonight and to not disturb her for your own safety. Also she wishes to speak to Emma in private right now." Rumple said relaying the message he had just received not noticing the queens angry banter with the savior.

"Me?" Emma said dumbfounded. "Yes, were you listening?" Rumple said plainly. Emma quickly rose from her chair exiting the room to see what her mother's friend wanted with her. Emma kept walking down the corridor to see an arch way leading into another room, but before she could enter the room a large wolf stopped her dead in her tracks.

Emma unsure of what to do just stood there frozen out of fear that the wolf would harm and had already hurt Az. " Emma? Is that you" Emma could hear Az approaching from the room. Emma did not answer afraid to make any noise in fear that she would set off the wolf. That is until she saw Az standing behind the wolf.

"Hi Emma. Oh sorry, I forget to tell Stilks to let you know I have a wolf living her with me. It get's kind of lonely out here. Don't worry he won't hurt you. His name is Azure." Az said as she began to pet the large beast. "Oh" Emma said still weary. "Azure go lay down your scaring her." Az said pointing into the room.

"Come on Emma follow me." Emma followed Az through the room past the wolf and outside. Emma was shocked when she entered a small cave to see a small pond with a waterfall. What else was in this cottage? "Do you like it? It's why I chose to live here, it's almost... magical." Az said sitting on a rock next to the pond.

"Wow" Emma said looking at at all the colors reflecting on the walls from the pond. "Your probably wondering why I asked you here." Az said not even looking at Emma. "Yes" Emma said still awestruck at the scenery before her.

"You know you have magic right" Az said.

"Yes"

"Good, do you know why?"

"My parent have true love and I'm the product of that love?"

"Yep, why did you come to my cottage to see me?"

"To get to Neverland, to get back my son."

"How many times have you used your magic Emma?"

"A couple I guessed"

"Do you know what the most powerful magic is?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions instead of telling me how in the hell we are going to get to Neverland?"

"Just answer my questions and we will get there."

"Fine true love is the most powerful form of magic"

"Okay Emma you probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you"

"What that I can open up a portal" Emma said joking to the child before her.

"Yes, you've had it in you the entire time."

"That's impossible I can't, I don't know how" Emma said as if she were a small child.

"You will have to if you want your son back"

"Will you teach me?"

"I can't your magic is very different from my. You will have to learn on your on, but I think of what you love most it will probably help consider that is where your magic comes from. Good night Emma see you in the morning."

Emma didn't even respond. She just walked back in the way she came past the wolf and down the corridor to see her parents sleeping in each others arms. Emma sat down and thought. Still she slowly drifted off in to a realm of sleep.

_~OUAT~_

The group set out before dawn to set sail on the Jolly Roger. Emma did not speak to anyone the entire hike back to the beach. Azcadelia and Azure would scout about 40 feet ahead knowing this cursed forest the best out of the group.

A worried Snow tried to confront her friend to see what had happened to make her daughter to recede from everyone over night. Snow had to practically run to Az to catch up with her. "Az what did you tell Emma last night?" Snow said in a hushed tone to not let her daughter know they were speaking about her.

"I told what she needed to know" Az said trying not to look Snow in the eye. Knowing what she would see in them, a very concerned mother. "What is that supposed to mean?" Snow said angry at her friend. "I can't tell it's just for Emma's ears. I'm sorry Snow you should go back and walk with the group.

_~OUAT_

Once they returned to the Jolly Roger a day later. Emma had been looking out toward to water trying to create the portal without telling anyone what she was doing. When the pirate approached. "Hook I'm really not in the mood right now." Emma said with more bite than what was normal for her. "Sorry lass, I just thought you looked like you needed some company." Killian said why backing away from the princess before him.

"Wait, wait," knowing that wasn't going to stop him she knew exactly what would, "Killian please wait." The last part of her sentence barely over a whisper. "Was that, that hard Swan." he said while gaining a smirk on her face. "What has been troubling you, love.?" Killian said looking out to sea.

"The girl Gold introduced us to told me that I could open a portal to get us to Neverland, but I don't know how this whole magic thing is still so new to me." Emma said exasperated at the concept of opening a portal to another would.

"Did she give you any tips on how to open it up?" Killian said feeling sorry for this woman who desperately wanted to get back to her son. "She said think of the people I love most, but I tried that already." Emma said dropping her head against the railing of the ship.

"Here let me help, close you eyes. Think about your parents and how much you love them and how much they love you. How they would move heaven and hell not just to find each other but to find you as well. How they had faith in you to find them. Now think about your son and how hard it was for you to give him up,but knowing you, you did it to help him. How you would do absolutely anything to help him. I heard how much faith your son had in you to break the curse..." Killian said placing his hands onto Emma's shoulders,

"Now have that same faith in yourself."

As he said those last words about twenty feet in front of the Jolly Roger a large green portal opened. "Emma, Emma look love you did-" but before Killian could finish speaking the swan collapsed in his arms.

**A/N: First cliff hanger of the fic. I hope you liked this chapter I know I did. Remember please review I love seeing that people are enjoying the story and the only way for me to know that is with review. It makes me update faster. Until next time... DEARIES,**

**~The Lovely Emma Swan**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello readers here is chapter 6. This chapter has a different format than the other chapters. After the first two sections of writing it will branch out following characters own little moments. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all the help QuillAnnie. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also do not own Azcadelia's name her name comes form a SyFy movie called Tin Man but her personality is all me.

Chapter 6

"Emma, Emma, come on, please wake up, don't leave me you can't, you need to wake for- for Henry." Killian said while holding the unconscious swan in his arms. "What the hell did you do to my daughter, pirate!" Charming said while running over to his daughter with his wife in tow. Killian seeing the royals approaching tried to speak but was hushed by the king. Killian then left to steer the ship into the portal so Emma's efforts did not go to waste.

_~OUAT~_

Emma was carried below deck by her father then placed on the only true bed on the entire ship. _The Captain's bed. _As soon as Killian had the ship heading in the right direction he too went below deck to check on the swan. To Killian's surprise when he entered the room he found the crocodile examining the princess. "She is fine. She is just exhausted from the intensity of magic she used. Just give her time to rest she will wake in a few hours." Rumple said as he made his way out of the room.

"Charming, I was so worried when I saw her on the ground." Snow said while in the embrace of her charming husband. "I know Snow but the imp said she will be fine." Charming said reassuring his frightened wife. "I don't mean to intrude but I would prefer if you would exit my sleeping quarters. I have official pirate duties that I would prefer to do in private." Killian said trying to get a moment alone to make sure Emma was okay. "You want us to leave, but Emma is in here." Snow said hurt because she knew how this was going to end.

"Sorry but I want my privacy and that means you to are not to be in here." Killian said trying to act stern even though he was breaking down on the inside seeing Emma laying unconscious only a few feet away. "What about Emma?" Snow said looking towards her daughter. "Leave her here she won't be any trouble. I would recommend it since this is the only bed on the ship unless you want her on a hammock." Snow and Charming didn't argue knowing how it would turn out for their daughter if they did. They just left her alone with the pirate.

_~OUAT~_

_Regina_

Regina had been below deck most of that day. Knowing if Rumple's little helper is going to help them she wouldn't do it in front of her. Regina decided to head to bed early. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

_ "Mom mom hurry we are going to be late huuuurry." A five year old Henry whined as he pulled his mother down the Mainstreet of Storybrooke. "Henry don't worry we won't be late I promise. We will make it to school on time. Are you excited?" Regina said watching her son drag her across town to get to Storybrooke Elementary. _

_ "Duh I get to start kindergarten." Henry said looking back at his mom who was walking far to slowly for his liking. Once they reached the school Henry turned to his mother to see tears in his eyes. "Mommy why are you crying?" Henry said wiping the tears from her from his mom's face._

_ "Because you are growing up to fast. Can you stop?" Regina said placing her hands on her small sons face. "No mommy don't be silly. Hey mommy can we go to Granny's after school today." Henry said giving his mom a face he knew she couldn't resist. "Okay Granny's after school my little kindergartener." Regina said smoothing out his hair. Acting more like the mayor the town knew her to be. _

_ "And maybe we can have lasagna and apple turn-overs for dinner does that sound nice." Regina said as she walked him to his class. "Today is going to be the best day ever. I love you Mom." Henry finished and hugged his mom before he walked in to his class. "I love you too." Regina said believing it with all her heart._

Regina awoke with a start. After reliving the memory of her son. She just sat there thinking about a time in her life when she was happy. When she had him. When he was all hers.

_~OUAT~_

_SNOW and CHARMING_

Snow and Charming had gone back to the room they had been staying in with Emma while on the Jolly Roger. Neither spoke until they had closed the door. Once the door was securely shut Snow immediately went into her husbands open arms.

"Charming what are we going to do? Emma is unconscious and we aren't even in Neverland and-and" Snow said but was hushed by her husband. "Shh, Snow it's okay Emma is okay. We are on our way to Neverland as we speak. It's okay." Charming said trying to help his sobbing wife. They both stood there. The only noise was Snow's constant sobbing.

"Sometimes I just wish we could go back and change everything so we could have raised Emma. We would have raised her so well Charming she would been raised a princess, but now she is closed off and she won't even call us her parents anymore. What are we going to do?" Snow said telling him all her worries and doubts knowing he would understand.

He always did.

"Snow all we can do now is be there for her and love like we were always going to do like we always will. We can still teach her things Snow." Charming said while laying down in his hammock with Snow on his chest.

"But Charming she is all grown up we didn't see her first steps, first words, first day of school Charming we don't even know what she looked like as a child." Snow said beginning to cry against his chest. Gripping his shirt like it was her only connection to this world.

"But we do get some firsts. Her first royal ball, which you can help her get ready for. You can teach her archery. I can teach her how to properly handle a sword. We can both teach her to ride horses as we did." Charming said gaining a smile from Snow's face.

"Do you think she will ever call us mom and dad again?" Snow said slowly drifting into a blissful sleep. "Yes Snow, I think she will. I love you Snow." Charming said kissing the crown over her head.

"I love you too, Charming" Snow said barely saying the last few words as sleep took her over.

_~OUAT~_

_AZCADELIA and RUMPLESTILTSKIN_

"Why Azcadelia what do I owe this pleasure?" Rumple said watching the girl approaching. "I heard the commotion from above deck what happened?" Az said not wanting to participate in any small talk with the Dark One.

"Emma feinted from using so much of her magic opening up the portal we are traveling through right now." Rumple said bored with the old news. "She opened the portal. Yes! I knew she could do it" Az feeling triumphant for foreseeing Emma's capabilities.

"Are you ever going to tell them everything. Like the real reason you came on this little adventure. Nice cover up with the whole growing up without a family thing." Rumple said gaining a smirk on his face. "That was a reason for me coming." Az said defending her reasoning.

"But not the only reason... correct?" Rumple said laughing his impish laugh. "Ugh you are so infuriating. Goodnight Stilks." Az said leaving the imp to himself. "Goodnight my dear Azcadelia."

_~OUAT~_

_KILLIAN and EMMA_

"Hi Emma. I'm sorry I kicked your parents out I just needed to make sure you were okay. Knowing your father he wouldn't let me do it with him in here." Killian said with a chuckle as he sat on the bed next to Emma looking at her still form only inches away from him.

"You know you really scared me out there I thought that the magic had killed you. But the crocodile says you will be okay. But you did it Emma we are in the portal now. We are on our way to Neverland... to Henry."

Killian said in a hushed tone as though it were a secret he were telling her. Emma had awoken to the pirates voice but pretended to still be asleep to see what the pirate had to say. "When we were on the beanstalk I could figure you out so easily. I know much more about you then you know about me." Killian paused to look at her for a second.

"I guess I'll tell a little about me since you aren't awake so you can't mock me later for it." Little did he know Emma was listening intently to his every word. "I guess I'll start at the beginning... I was born over three-hundred years ago. I had two older brothers, one older sister and a younger sister. First was Zachriahan then the twins Christopher and Quill. Then the little angel Azcadelia, Gods do I miss her."

Emma had to use all her will power not to tell him that his sister was on the boat. Was it really her? It had to be or that would be a huge coincidence.

Killian continued, "I bet you won't believe this but I was a royal I was fourth in line for the throne to my families kingdom. Zachriahan, the eldest, was first in line." Emma was shocked Killian was a prince. No wonder he was such a gentlemen. " I lived the life of luxury as any prince should. I rode horses, fought with swords andI even went to my fair share of balls but only when little Az begged me to. I don't know why we called her little Az she and I were only a year apart. Her death was one of the hardest things I ever lived through. It was harder than loosing Milah."

Killain didn't speak for a while collecting himself. "On a lighter note love, I think you'll like this part the most." He said and Emma knowing he was looking at her. "My title, my prince title was Prince Killian the Selfless. Huh haven't even spoken that title in several centuries."

Emma had to hold back her laughter so not to give her self away. She now felt bad he was telling her all this thinking she was sleeping not knowing she was hearing every word.

"I lived as a prince up until there was an incident involving my sister when I was fifteen. After that little incident I became Killian Jones the Pirate. I will let you sleep now... Emma"

Killian said as he bent down to press an innocent kiss to her forehead. Emma could feel his breath coming closer and closer to her. She knew what was happening but she didn't stop it. Instead as soon as he kissed he she grabbed his arm and whispered.

"Can I hear the rest of the story, Prince Killian the Selfless.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is by far my favorite to write. Remember to review and follow Please. So I can know what you think and so you get updated when I update. As always

~The Lovely Emma Swan


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry the update took longer than usual. I had to spend the last few days with my cousins. To make up for it I made his chapter much longer than usual. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to QuillAnnie for all the help on this chapter. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also do not own Azcadelia's name. Her name comes from a SyFy movie called Tin Man but her personality and past is all me.**

Chapter 7

Killian and Emma stayed in Killian's cabin for several hours, neither of them wanting this moment to end. They had talked about their lives. Killian knew more about Emma than anyone else did. He knew she trusted him and he was never going to betray that trust if it killed him. Of course Killian was mad that Emma pretended to be asleep but he couldn't be made at _his _swan. She was his Swan. Nothing had happened between them but he knew she would always be his. "Killian..." Emma said looking up at Killian while in his arms.

"Yes Swan" he said before kissing the crown of her friend. "Thank you for-" Emma started but was cut off by a knocking on the cabin's door. "Uh, Hook can we come in we want to see how Emma is doing." Killian could hear Snow White on the other side of the door and Emma tense up in his arms.

"One moment let me finish what I'm doing." Killian said looking towards Emma for answers. Emma simply mouthed _Go get the door I have a plan. _Emma didn't want to lie to her parents but she knew they wouldn't understand everything going on with Killian. She decided to wait to tell them until they were out of Neverland. Emma closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep it worked for a pirate why wouldn't it work on her parents.

"Oh Charming, she still isn't awake what if 'stiltskin was wrong what if sh won't ever wake up." Emma could hear her mom between sobs against her father's chest. _Now. Now was the best time for her to wake up to comfort her _ groaned and openimg her eyes. Hearing the groaning Snow and Charming turned to look at their daughter. She was waking up. She was okay. They rushed to her side and gathered her in an embrace. "What happened and why does my head hurt so much?" Emma asked surprised at how good she was at this.

"You did it Emma you opened up a portal we are on our way to Neverland, but using all that magic drained you. You've been asleep for five hours, but you're okay now that is all that matters." Charming said tightening the hug never wanting to let his daughter go ever again. The embrace did end and they stood up and snow hugged Emma again for good measure. Over her mother's shoulder Emma winked at Killian knowing that they would finish talking later.

"Hey can we go talk in our room" Emma said to her parents wanting to talk to them with much convincing from _her_ pirate. He was hers. The royals began to walk out with Emma not far behind. As they were exiting the room Emma stopped "I forgot my boots. I'll meet you in the room." Emma said as the door closed behind her parents.

As soon as she heard the door click shut. She ran into Killian's arms and captured his lips under hers.

Their first real kiss.

One she will remember forever. "I have to go they will be getting worried. I'll come back." Emma said as she ended the embrace and put on her boots. As she walked out the door she kissed him one last time. "Until later, pirate." Emma said enjoying this moment with him. "Until then, princess" he said knowing this was actually real. That the swan was his.

_~OUAT~_

Emma was dreading this talk. She knew that she would end up having this talk just not yet, but Killian had convinced her it was the right choice. So here she was, Emma Swan standing in front of her parents who were the same age as her. On Captain Hook's ship on her way to Neverland. This was not going to be easy. "Emma we-" Snow started but stopped when her daughter lifted her hand to stop her.

"I just need to say this okay. My entire life I've been alone thinking my parents abandoned me on the side of the road to die But twenty-eight years later I learn that my parents are not only Prince Charming and Snow White storybook characters I adored growing up, but they loved me. You love me. That is not something I'm used to. I was adopted when I was a baby but gave me up when I was three because they had their own kid. From then on I was abandoned or alone. No one loved me or stayed long enough for it to seem real. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. I know that I may act like I don't care because I don't call you Mom or Dad. But with the whole Henry being gone I just resorted to my old ways. I closed your love out so I didn't have any other chances of being hurt."

Emma said slowly becoming more and more emotion all. As she finished her last sentence tears began to stream out of her eyes. Something she never did.

"I love you both so much" Emma said as she slowly walked up to both of her parents and hugged then as if her life depended on it.

_~OUAT~_

After spending some time with her parents Emma decided to pay a certain witch a visit. Emma had searched most of the ship below deck and still no sign of Az. It was like Az knew Emma was pissed at her. Emma finally decided to go above deck putting beside Killian's warning about them still being in the portal and it being dangerous.

As soon as she opened to door to the deck she saw Az just sitting in the middle of the deck. Emma approached her worried something was wrong it wasn't normal to sit on the deck while traveling through a violent portal. "Az why are you out here? You could get swept off the ship." Emma said holding on to the mast of the ship.

"Clearing my head, besides I can't be swept away. I have this." Az said gesturing to a thick rope tied around her waist and to the mast of the ship. "Please come below deck I need to talk to you." Emma said yelling trying to be heard over the noises of the portal. "Fine" Az said reluctantly getting up off the ground.

_~OUAT~_

Emma and Az walked into the cargo hold of the ship knowing there weren't many private places on this ship. "So what did you want to talk about" Az said as son as the door was shut. "I know your secret Az stop trying to hide it." Emma said angry that this girl could hurt the man she cared so much for. "Which one Emma I have many it would take most of the night for me to guess which one you think you know, but I'm up for the challenge." Az said while staring Emma in the eyes.

"I know you're Killian's sister." Emma said not daring to look at Az. "How?" was all that Az could muster from within herself. "He told me about his past. Why are you hiding from him?" Emma said coming closer to the girl. "It's complicated," Az said but continued because of Emma's face telling her to cut the crap, "I guess I'll explain."

_~OUAT~  
OVER THREE-HUNDRED YEARS AGO_

_ "Killian. Killian I know you are hiding in here you always do. Come out we are going to be late for the ball. Mother and Father would not be pleased to find out their son was late for his own birthday celebration." Azcadelia said as she entered the tree house that was built for the princess and the prince. "Az can you please just tell them I have fallen ill?" Killian said as he sat on the ground looking at his sword. _

_ "I don't want to turn fifteen Az I just I am not ready to grow up yet." Killian said looking to his younger sister who out of his understanding was much wiser than even their eldest sibling who's age towered hers by six years. _

_ "Well you not going to the ball isn't going to change the fact you are aging. Killian. But if you do go to he ball you might actually enjoy yourself. Now come on I have a feeling this night will change both of our lives." Az said offering her hand to her older brother._

_~OUAT~_

_ The ball began without a hitch. None of the royals we late including the youngest children. The party finally ended. The royal family resided to their parents bed chambers to have their own private celebration without the formalities of the ball. _

_ "So Killian did you have fun. See any girls you want to court?" Killian's eldest brother Zachriahan said while nudging his younger brother. "No Zach, I just don't feel a connection with any of them." Killian said looking ashamed that he was fifteen now and still hadn't even tried to court a girl. "I think it is sweet that Killian is waiting for a girl he feels something with. Unlike two certain princes that would court a girl for a week then change his mind and jump to the next girl." Quill said looking at her twin and her older brother. _

_ "I think I shall go to my bed chambers now I think the day has worn me out." Killian said as a walked into the hall. "Wait Killian wait for me" Az said as she exited the room to follow her brother. "Hey Az." Killian said with a yawn. "Killian can you wake up for at least twenty more minutes so I can show you your birthday present." Az said dragging her brother out of the castle. _

_ "Wait where are we going we aren't allowed out of the castle walls." He said planting his feet firmly in the ground. "I couldn't hide it inside the castle so I hid it by the docks." she said walking ahead to a hole under the wall that was covered n shrub. "The docks! Azcadelia you went to the docks. You know how dangerous that is especially for a princess." Killian said yelling but then yell whispering to not attract attention from the palace guards. _

_ "Yes the docks and stop being so pompous Killian its just the docks and don't go into any of the pubs so I'm fine now follow me." Az said crawling under the wall._

_~OUAT~_

_ "Where is this surprise we have been walking on these dock for hours. It's almost dawn." Killian said practically dragging his feet. "Calm down Killian we are here." Az said as she looked out on the waters to a large ship. "Here it is your new ship the Jolly Roger. Do you like it?" Az said gesturing toward the ship. "You can sail it when your older but I figured you could fix it up a little until then." Az said worried her brother didn't like the present. "Oh my gods Az this is the best gift ever." Killian said rushing over to his sister enveloping her in a hug._

_~OUAT~_

_ Killian and Az snuck out to the docks every week to hang out on the Jolly Roger. Today was a normal day just like any other until he showed up. "Hello" said neither royal could hear. "Who's there" Killian said standing in front of his sister. "My name is Zoso" said Zoso appearing out of nowhere._

_ "How did you get on my ship Zoso?" Killian said gripping his sword while it was still on his hip. "I used magic. I'm sure your sister know exactly what I'm talking about. Right Azcadelia?" Zoso said looking towards the child. "Zoso I agreed to your proposition. I told you I wanted one more month with my family. I still have one more day." Az said stepping out from behind her brother. _

_ "Az what is going on?" Killian said turning around his sister. "Zoso at least let me tell him before I leave. Please" Az said looking at the dark one with tear brimmed eyes. Az then lead her brother below deck into the captains quarters. _

_ "Az tell me what is going on right now." Killian said to his pacing sister. "Oh gods Killian you're going to kill me if I told you. What ever I better get this over with, that man out there his name is Zoso. He is the dark one, a very powerful magical being. He confronted me a few days after your birthday. He told me he would kill you if I didn't do as he asked." Az said saying everything so fast it took Killian a moment to process everything. _

_ "Az what did he ask of you." Killian asked worried at what her answer would be. "He needs me for my magic Killian. He said he will make me his servant that I will use my magic to help him and any dark one after him." Az said now crying at he situation. "We can run away Az you and me on this ship we will be safe" Killian said holding onto Az's arms as if she would disappear if he didn't. _

_ "He already cursed me Killian. There is no way out. He said that my curse won't be broken until the bird's child is saved from the one who lurks in the darkness I will be cursed. I am so sorry but I have to go. Killian I want you to leave" Az said holding on to her brother's face. "Leave our kingdom. I know how much it will hurt our family to loose both of us. But I want to make sure you are okay that you will live your life okay. Don't forget to live. Goodbye Killian. I love you." Az said as she kissed her brother's cheek goodbye. _

_ "Wait, how will I know if you are okay?" Killian said as she walked up to the deck. "Killian this is goodbye forever. I will not be allowed to see you anymore. All I ask is that you accept that I am gone for good and please don't try to find me." _

_ Those we the last words Azcadelia spoke to her brother. When he ran up to the deck she was gone._

_~OUAT~_

_PRESENT TIME_

"So Emma that's what happened. He already thinks I'm dead and I want to keep it that way. Goodnight." Az then got up off the ground she was sitting on. "Wait Az I think you should talk to him. I know what is like to give someone up for their own good but sometimes being with that person will be better for both people." Emma said having a different view at the girl in front of her, A girl who gave up everything she held dear to help her family.

With that Azcadelia walked up the stair to the captain's chambers to talk to her brother for the fist time in over three centuries.

**A/N: So Azcadelia is Killian little sister awww. Next chapter we will see their conversation. I hope you like it as much as I did. Remember to please review I would love to see what you think of the story so far. Until next time...DEARIES**

**_~The Lovely Emma Swan_**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey readers, so sorry this update took so long. I just started another story and I am working on a project to create Henry's Book from ouat. Next chapter will be the longest one yet I promise. I hope you enjoy. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also do not own Azcadelia's name. Her name comes from a SyFy movie called Tin Man but her personality and past is all me.

Chapter 8

Azcadelia had spent over three hundred years avoiding any possibility of even seeing her brother. Now here she is standing out side of his door about to talk to him for the first time since the night on the boat with Zoso.

She lifted her hand to the door and knocked twice. She waited and waited until what felt like forever the door opened. "Hey Swan I thought I told you to spend time with-" he stopped to see the hooded figure,

"If you are looking for Emma or her parents. They are not here." He began to close the door, but the door jammed with the foot of the figure. "What are you doing?" Killian said still holding on to the door. She didn't respond. She just pushed past him into his room.

"What are you doing you're not allowed in here." He said following here into his cabin. "Oh gods Killian can you shut up for one second." Azcadelia said dropping here hood facing him.

"Az... Is that really you?" Killian said as he walked slowly over to his sister. He reached out to make sure she was real and he wasn't dreaming. He had, had so many dreams like this before, she would come on his ship, _their ship,_ and tell him that she was safe and that he didn't have to worry.

"Killian I'm really here. I promise." Az said as she stepped up to him. He then enveloped his sister in a tight embrace. "Az how-how is this possible? You should be dead." He said backing off. "When Zoso cursed me he made it that I wouldn't age until the curse was broken." Az said sitting on his bed,

"Wow this room has changed so much. Actually this entire ship has changed a lot. You really took my advice to fix her up." Az said her eyes wondering the room. "So are you going to tell me what has happened with you of the last couple hundred years Az" Killian said feeling like then fifteen year old prince hanging out with his younger sister.

"You don't want to know Killian. Do you know what happened to everyone? Our family I mean." Az said laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. "No I set sail and never went back. Why do you?" He asked looking over at her. She was still staring at the ceiling. Typical Az always calm in conversations about things most wouldn't be comfortable talking about.

"Yes. Zachriahan got married and had two girls, Elizabeth and Azcadelia. When he turned twenty-nine he became king our kingdom and he ruled the kingdom well. Quill she got married when she turned twenty-three and had four beautiful boys, Jagzworth, Alexander, Christopher, and their youngest was Killian. Then Christoper became a knight and died a heroic death. If it wasn't for him hundred people would be dead and history would be changed forever." Az said not missing a beat.

"Zach and Quill named their kids after us." Killian said feeling guilty that he left his family without saying good-bye. "They were honoring the missing prince and princess." Az said as if she wasn't talking about herself and the man beside her. "Why didn't you come talk to me before? Why now?" Killian said sitting up to make it clear he wanted answer.

"I wasn't going to even let you know that I was even still alive. I was just going to help the Swan girl's kid and then go on my merry way, but Emma confronted me told me how much you missed me. After that I told her everything and she practically shoved out from below deck to come up here." Az said with a chuckle. Killian didn't respond. "Killian are you okay." Az said coming closer to the man. "Az what did you call Emma?" Killian said in a very serious tone.

"I called her the swan girl. Why? Killian you are scaring me tell me what is going on." Az said touching his forehead to see if he had a fever and was acting strange due to it. "You don't see it do you Az?" Killian said taking her hand off of his head.

"The curse Az. Emma _Swan_. Swan as in birds. Emma is the bird from the curse. We are on our way to save Henry her son. From Neverland. A land that is ruled by a shadow. Shadows lurk in darkness. Az don't you see it by saving Henry we are also freeing you from your curse. This is so amazing." Killian said with as much enthusiasm as he once had as a boy. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Killian I can't believe it the curse is going to be broken." Az said laughing feeling the weight of the curse and the many years she had lived being lifted off her shoulders.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I am so sorry it is so short. Next one will make up for it. As always please review.

Until next time... DEARIES

~The Lovely Emma Swan


End file.
